


Random Works (one shots and short stories)

by Boni_Myst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boni_Myst/pseuds/Boni_Myst
Summary: Another random short blurb. This one features one of my own characters.





	1. Just Another

A scream, then nothing. All that made any sound was the wind in the trees and the rain hitting the house. Another successful hunt. The man looked down, the corpse sprawled out on the floor in front of him. Not only had her throat been slit but it looked like someone had tried to cut it clean off. Blood poured down her pale neck, bright green eyes now just staring. The life having faded long ago. Was it when he started choking the life from her? Was it from the moment she knew shed screwed up, the moment in which she felt the knife enter her abdomen? Not that it mattered. She was dead and gone, like she is him multiple times that she'd only dreamt of. Her wrists were covered in scars, many of them looking as if they'd been burned closed. No doubt by an overprotective boyfriend. The same one who'd left her two days ago. She was out trying to forget him. Instead she was just another number, another body never to speak again.


	2. Her Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random short blurb. This one features one of my own characters.

She never knew how much she truly cared. She never knew how empty she was without them. Did she only exist when they needed her? Did they even value her? Who was she? A shake of her head sent her light purple hair scattering about and her glasses to slip off her face. With a skilled hand she pushed upnher glasses and brushed her hair back. Alice sat by a fountain, legs crossed and her free hand near the water, fingers just barely skimming it. She was told she'd be meeting others here. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe they were all hiding, watching her reaction. She lowered her head a bit, hiding her eyes with her bangs and sighed. This was why she never bothered with doing anything, why she never hung out with anyone. Always the odd one out, the third wheel, the freak. She stood up and fixed her tank top then adjusted her headband and glasses. Enough waiting. She was her own person and it was time to act like it. Her empty expression turned to that of determination and she walked off, smiling to herself. No one knows what happened that day, all they know was that she was never seen or heard from again.


End file.
